


One More Round (Chibs Telford)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chibs wants the new bartender at the clubhouse but thinks she's interested in Jax.





	One More Round (Chibs Telford)

 

Tig watched Chibs watching Roxy as she fought Piney for control of the Patron. Finally, she wrestled it away from the old man and gave him a soft smile and a wink. Tig chuckled to himself as he heard Chibs sigh from beside him at the bar. If the man were any more obvious about his feelings for the sassy bartender, he would have actual heart eyes.

"Why don't you head to bed, Piney? I'm officially cutting you off for the night." Tig grinned as Piney sighed and nodded, standing on unsteady legs to go back to the dorms. Roxy turned her smile Chib's way and the Scot almost fell off his barstool. "Chibs, would you mind escorting him? I'm afraid he won't make it on his own."

Chibs practically jumped from the stool to grab Piney's arm. "Anything for ye, lass."

Tig snickered quietly and watched the two old idiots walk away before turning to Roxy with a wink. "Damn, girl, when are you gonna put him out of his misery?"

Roxy just looked at him and shook her head as she opened a beer for Juice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Juice, Jax and Happy all chuckled as I shook my head. "Now that is a lie, doll. It's obvious that he likes you, and you like him, so why are you two doing this dance every weekend?"

Roxy sighed as she cleared the bar top of empty glasses and beer bottles. "He doesn't feel that way about me, Tig. You're imagining things."

Jax snorted and winked at the woman. "Boys, did any of you notice that she didn't say that  _she_  didn't feel that way? Or was it just me?"

Tig watched as Roxy gave Jax a dirty look. "Jax, be very careful. You _were_  my favorite."

Jax just laughed harder as he winked at her. "Oh, darlin, you know you can't resist my charms."

Tig winced as Chibs picked that moment to come walking back into the main room. The look he gave Jax was murderous but only got worse when Roxy leaned in and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled. "You're right, I can't."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days and Chibs still hadn't gotten over his anger at Jax. Roxy was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and although he knew that he didn't stand a chance in hell, it rankled him that she would fall for the younger man so easily. Why couldn't she see that Jax just wanted a fling where he himself wanted her, period. He hadn't been able to look at another woman since she started tending bar for them on the weekends.

He'd taken time to learn about her life, her feelings, her opinions. He knew that she worked at a retirement home in Lodi during the week. He knew that she had an Australian Shephard named Hershey. He knew that she wasn't a fan of romantic overtures, that she would much rather stay at home with takeout and a movie than to go to some fancy restaurant. Her favorite color was red, her favorite song was  _Make It Rain_ , her favorite food was Mexican.

He knew a lot about Roxy, but also knew that there was more still he needed to learn. He wanted to know how she kissed, if she snuggled close in bed or kept her distance. He needed to know what her skin tasted like, what she would feel like under his calloused fingertips. He had a burning desire to know her most intimate secrets, and share his with her.

His thoughts were broken by Clay speaking. They had been on a run for two days now, and everything that had been able to go wrong, had. 

"So, we're going to try this Jax's way. We'll see what happens."

Chibs just shook his head and snorted as he got back on his bike. Tig and Jax both looked over at him, but said nothing as they started back out on the road.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, they pulled back into the lot of Teller-Morrow and Chibs breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that they wouldn't make it back by Friday, but they'd made it a day early. Without a word to anyone, he walked into the clubhouse and behind the bar to fix himself a drink. Tig, Happy, and Jax followed closely behind him as Juice headed to the dorms to catch a nap and Clay went to his office.

Jax watched the older Scot for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "We got a problem brother?"

Chibs looked down at his shot of Jameson and smirked to himself before shaking his head and lifting the glass to his lips. "Nah, Jackie boy, we don't. Everything worked out the way ye wanted it to, yeah? Just like it always does for Jax Teller."

Tig and Happy just stared at Chibs as Jax shook his head and chuckled. "See, that right there sounds like we got a problem. What have I done to piss you off?"

Chibs poured another shot before staring the younger man down. "Everything always falls right into yer lap, don't it? Deals get made the way ye want, runs happen how ye want, girls just fall at yer feet when ye want."

Tig cursed as he grabbed the imported whiskey and poured himself a shot. Jax looked puzzled for several minutes until it seemed to dawn on him. "Wait... this is about Roxy, isn't it?" He shook his head as Tig and Happy started smirking. "Man, I don't know what you think, but there is nothing going on between the two of us. I swear."

Chibs snorted and tilted his head as he pointed a finger at Jax. "Don't ye lie to me, boy! I've seen the way ye sniff around her when ye think nobody's lookin. Well, I'm always lookin where she's concerned."

Jax nodded his head. "I understand, believe me, I do. You want her."

Chibs gave a short nod. "Ayuh."

Tig laughed out loud as Jax smiled. "About damn time you admitted it. Now, what are you gonna do about it?"

Chibs shook his head. "Nothin. I'm too old for the lass, and that's the truth of it, yeah? She wouldn't want me."

Tig shook his head. "Nah, man, she does, she just won't admit it either." The other men nodded in agreement. "You're gonna have to just claim her and be done with it, because the rest of us are gonna kill the two of you soon."

Jax started chuckling and shook his head. "Nah, man, I got a better idea. Let her do the claiming."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Roxy was in a foul mood as she made drinks for all of the guys. All except Chibs. He was currently on one of the couches with a croweater, getting chummy. He'd never done that in front of Roxy and she didn't really know what to do about it. She knew that she didn't have a right to be angry but here she was, ready to rip the throat out of the pretty blonde in Chibs' lap. She slammed a beer down in front of Happy and he raised a brow in surprise. She cringed and shook her head.

"Sorry, Hap."

He nodded and twirled the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other with his tongue. "It's ok. You seem a little out of sorts."

Roxy ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "I know. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

Tig snorted from beside Happy, making the bald enforcer grin. "I know what's wrong and so does everyone else. You're pissed and jealous."

Roxy glared at the black-haired man. "I am not!"

Jax just grinned and nodded. "You're not? Then prove it. Go over there and ask Chibs and his... friend, if they need anything."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I would rather let Happy shoot me in the head." She shook her head as the men laughed at her. "I need to check the stockroom for more Patron."

Tig nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Ok, doll. We'll mind the bar until you get back."

Roxy gave him a curt nod and strode to the back storeroom. She was in the back, searching the shelves for the elusive alcohol when she heard the door open, then close, the lock engaging. "Who's there?"

"Just me, luv. Tig said you needed to speak to me in private."

Roxy cursed under her breath. Of course, he fucking did. "Well, I have nothing to say, so you're free to go back to... whatever you're doing."

She walked out of the back to find Chibs leaning against the door with his feet crossed and a grin on his face. He tilted his head in thought as he looked at her. "Now, I think ye may be lyin to me, darlin. Tig said ye've been upset all evening. He also said it was because of the company I'm keepin."

Roxy shook her head and before her filter fell into place, she told him exactly what she was thinking. "Well, he may be right. I mean, could you be more obvious? She isn't exactly your type, is she?"

Chibs pushed off of the door and walked slowly toward her. "And ye think ye know what my type is, yeah?"

Roxy snorted. "Well, I know it's not her."

She found herself walking backward as he crowded into her personal space. "And who is, do ye think?"

Roxy stared into his eyes, seeing herself reflected back in the dark pools. "Me. I'm your type."

Her back hit the wall and his hands landed on either side of her head as he stared down at her, the barest hint of a smirk on the lips that she suddenly so badly wanted to taste. "Are ye claimin me, girl?" When she nodded her head, transfixed by his eyes, he shook his head. "Nah, darlin, not good enough. If yer claimin me as yer man, kiss me. Make me know it."

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed his kutte in both hands, pulling him to her as her lips met his in a fiery display of want and need. He moaned into the kiss, taking her head in both hands and holding her still as his tongue claimed ownership of the interior of her mouth. Roxy's fingers curled and uncurled against his leather before snaking up around his neck to bury themselves in his salt and pepper hair.

They were interrupted soon enough by Jax pounding on the door to tell Roxy that they were getting a crowd. Chibs lifted his head and shouted that they'd be right out before smiling down at the dazed woman he now held in his arms.

"It sounds like we need to get out there, but darlin, we ain't done by a long shot. Tonight, we're gonna pick this back up, and when we do?" the smirk he gave her was on the unholy side of evil. "Oh, Roxy darlin, when we do, I'll be the one doin the claimin."


End file.
